Dearly Beloved
by morninglily
Summary: In a loveless engagement, Hinata finds herself falling for someone completely off-limits: His sensei. Sasuhina, Kakahina (Rating subjected to change later)
1. Chapter 1

Dearly Beloved

In a loveless engagement, Hinata finds herself falling for someone completely off-limits: his sensei.

Sasuhina, Kakahina

A/N: Hello! Trying out a new idea that has been plaguing me for the past few days now. I hope that you like and enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. This is just bad fanfiction.

Chapter 1: The Proposal

The end of the war came and went. Peace was returning not only to Konoha, but to all the neighboring villages as well. Naruto had done well.

Hinata smiled softly to herself as she closed her eyes. Naruto. The blue eyed man had already given her his answer to her confession. To be fair, she had expected it. He was the sun, admired by all. She could only admire him from afar. She would always have a soft spot in her heart for him, but she knew now that they would never be lovers. Despite all the years that she had yearned for him, the rejection hadn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Rather, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was glad that she had confessed.

Others didn't quite understand the sentiment. Sakura had tried her best to cheer her up, even though the two kunoichi had never been close. Even Kiba had offered to beat the blonde hero up, if it would make her feel better. But no. Hinata Hyuuga looked up into the blue sky, allowing the gentle wind to caress her face. She was happy, more than she had ever been. With the end of the war, it was a time for new beginnings.

She wouldn't be the same girl that she had been. She was an adult now. Hinata took a deep breath before continuing on her way. Her father had asked her to be home for an important meeting. It had to be something personal, as Hanabi was usually the one who dealt with important clan business.

"Good morning." The maids bowed and greeted her back silently. "Have you seen my father?"

"He is in his study, Hinata-sama," the younger maid replied. "He has been waiting for you."

Hinata nodded to dismiss them before taking a deep breath. Although she had received her father's approval and praise for her efforts during the war, a little part of her was still nervous. Absent-mindedly, she smoothed her navy blue silk kimono and brushed back a few wisps of hair from her face before she knocked softly on the screen door.

"Come in." Bowing her head slightly, Hinata slid the door open and then shut behind her. She bowed deeply to show her respects before sitting opposite from him. There was already a cup of cold tea on the table, meaning that he had met someone earlier.

Hiashi didn't turn to look at her, instead staring far outside of the window in his study. It was a look that Hinata wasn't too familiar with. Her father's eyes were always piercing, seeing everything. But now, even with his mighty byakugan, it was as though he saw nothing.

"You wanted to see me, father?" Hiashi turned, and for a second, it looked like his perfectly sculpted Hyuuga mask would break. For a second, he looked so much like the father who had held her in his lap and told her stories. As soon as it came, it was gone and he was ever the stoic leader again.

He gestured towards the tea and wordlessly, Hinata reached for a fresh cup. There was only silence between them, save for the soft gurgling of her pouring tea. Once he had taken a sip, he sighed. Hinata couldn't help but think that he had definitely aged. He was still so strong, but now, his wrinkles had become more apparent. His hair was streaked with grey.

Hinata waited silently, her head bowed. "I called you here concerning a request involving you," Hiashi stated. Hinata looked up, confused, but allowed him to finish. He placed a scroll onto the table, gingerly sliding it to her. "I think it is best if you read it yourself."

Brows furrowed slightly, Hinata opened it. It looked...different. It was not requesting her for a mission or assistance. Quickly scanning the contents, Hinata could feel her heartbeat begin to get faster and faster, until it was as though it would explode.

"F-father," she managed to say, "is this…?"

He nodded to confirm. "A marriage proposal."

 _A marriage proposal._ Her thundering heartbeat suddenly dropped to the pits of her stomach. _But who?_ She didn't have any admirers. She had just been rejected actually by the one man she had eyes for not too long ago.

"The clan has decided that this is a beneficial match." _Ah._ So her fate was already sealed. Hinata stared down at her hands. She didn't even know the name of her betrothed.

Would he be the son of a merchant? An old politician to strengthen ties between villages? A branch member? Although her father's lips were moving, she heard nothing but the harsh ringing in her ear.

She could feel heat begin to prick her eyes as she struggled not to cry. She was a ninja. She would not allow him to see that her heart was breaking in front of him.

"...he specifically requested this match. There is no other he will accept." _But who?_

Hinata wordlessly scanned the document again. A sad smile came to her lips when she finally spotted it at the bottom of the page. The small fan that only one man would care to associate himself with.

How ironic. She did not have a chance with Naruto, but here was his best friend, asking for her hand in marriage. She closed her eyes, trying to recall if she had ever spoken with the man. Nothing came to mind.

"Why?" The question hung in the tense air between them. Hinata knew that this was not a marriage proposal done out of love and affection. Yet, how she hoped that maybe, just maybe...maybe she wouldn't be doomed to suffer in a loveless marriage.

She listened silently as her father listed reason after reason. The marriage would allow him to remain in the village. The byakugan was a dominant gene and the sharingan was recessive. It would be the reunification of the two families. As the list got longer and longer, Hinata could feel her eyes glaze over.

Since she was young, she had dreamed that one day she would have a family of her own. Of course, for a good portion of her life, she had dreamed that man would be Naruto, the man she loved. After his rejection, she had hoped that one day, she would find her own happiness with a man of her choosing. She would have a loving family, full of laughter and warmth.

That dream was now gone, taken away by the Hyuuga family and...him.

It was odd. So many other girls would be happy if they were in her shoes. By no means was he ugly. Rather, he was handsome and dark. Mysterious. He was strong, on par with Naruto. Capable. Silent.

 _Sasuke Uchiha._ _Hinata Uchiha._ She rolled the name in her mouth silently, not quite liking the feel of it. It was foreign and just felt...odd. She knew that everyone would just say it was a matter of time before she got use to it, as though she was trying to break in new shoes but she knew better. It would always just be a title to her.

"Hinata." Jolted from her thoughts, Hinata quickly ducked her head in apology. "Sorry father. I...I was just thinking about the proposal. Can I...think about it first?"

She wondered what Neji would say if he was still alive. Her cousin had become very protective of her and had he been alive, he definitely would have protested the match. But now he was gone and there was no one left to stand up for her.

"You have fought well and hard for this family. You are an adult now, Hinata." His eyes softened just the slightest before he continued. "Think long and hard about it."

"Yes, father." Leaving her father's study, Hinata allowed the feelings of hopelessness and anxiety to consume her. What was she going to do? If she was to think about her village and her clan, then of course there was no other choice but to marry him. Through their marriage, he would be allowed to stay and Konoha would regain a strong member to protect the village as it rebuilt itself. There would be someone as strong as Naruto around. And Naruto...He would be thrilled to find that his best friend had come home. That he had come home to stay.

She didn't know where to go, so she allowed her feet to just take her away. Maybe it would lead her away from the situation, away to a place where she didn't have to deal with a marriage proposal from a man she didn't love.

Everyone would be so happy. Maybe not Sakura. She had loved the man for as long as Hinata had loved Naruto. It would break her heart.

The more she walked, the more she felt lost. She knew what her friends would say, but she also knew that she had a duty to her village. How could she throw away her sense of duty to her village, all for the chance that she would find love? A ninja's purpose was to serve its village and kage. There were those that were lucky to marry for love, but even then, happiness was short. Death lurked around every corner. One wrong move during a mission and their life could be jeopardized. All it took was a shinobi who was just a little bit better, a little bit smarter, and their lives would come to an end.

Hinata sighed as she slumped against a tree. But she didn't love him. Could she really lay in a bed with him? Could she make love to a man who didn't love her? Could she bring children into a house that was devoid of affection?

"Yo." Hinata tensed at the sudden voice. She hadn't even realized that someone was there. Some ninja she was.

Looking up, she spotted the source of the voice. Kakashi sat above her on a branch, orange icha icha novel in hand. She couldn't see his expression due to the mask, but his eyes gleamed at her cheerfully. "Are you also running away from something, Hinata-chan?"

She smiled slightly before nodding. "A-are you running away from Gai-sensei?"

The older man sighed, making her giggle. Ever since Kakashi had been selected to be the next hokage, Gai had increased his challenge requests. It wasn't new that there was a different request everyday.

"So what are you running away from?" _Ah._ Hinata felt herself deflate as she thought about the proposal again. Was she running away? She snuck a glance at the man above her. This was a chance to get to know him, right? Who better to ask than his teacher?

Hinata plucked a few blades of grass, pretending to examine them. "Kakashi-sensei…" She started out softly, "what do you think of Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm...what an awfully strange thing for you to be asking about, Hinata-chan," he drawled out, not looking up from his book. "Does this have anything to do with an unexpected proposal?"

Again, Hinata felt her body tense at the blunt question before she relaxed. This was his teacher. Of course he would consult with him.

"Do you...do you think Sasuke-kun likes me?" She felt her face burn with embarrassment. "Even a little bit?"

She could hear his low chuckle above her and the embarrassment made her want to crawl away into a hole somewhere. She probably seemed like a lovesick teenager again, but then again, she had never been a Sasuke fangirl.

"Hmmm I wonder," Kakashi teased, "maybe our Sasuke does have eyes for the cute Hinata-chan."

Despite her blushing face, Hinata pouted. "I'm serious. I...I think Sasuke-kun is a strong shinobi. But...I don't know him. At all. I am not Sakura or Ino...I-I don't have any confidence to meet him head on."

The wind blew softly, but in the peaceful silence between them, the rustling of leaves seemed loud to her ears. It was true. She didn't know how to deal with Sasuke. She knew nothing of him, besides the fact that he was Naruto's best friend that had abandoned Konoha previously in his search for true strength. Hinata released another sigh. Already, they were too different. He was an avenger who was willing to throw aside his loyalty to his village for his own personal gain. She...She would never abandon Konoha or her friends. She would die before she broke their trust and her loyalty to her village.

Through the marriage, she would allow him a way back into the village, true. But would he be loyal to the village? Or was his loyalty only to himself?

The faint sound of a closing book caused her to look up. "Sensei?"

He jumped down in front of her and to her surprise, held his hand out for her. "Why don't we train together for a while, Hinata-chan? Get your mind off of the subject?"

She stared at him, surprised, before nodding. He was right. There was no point in obsessing over it. Training would allow her to forget, even if just for a moment. She took his outstretched hand and followed him to the training field.

It had been a while since she had last gone on a mission with Kakashi, but she remembered his intensity in battle. Being this close to him, she could detect the faint smell of lightning. It made her shiver, just in the slightest. She couldn't help but think that she liked it.

"Cold?" Blushing just a little, Hinata shook her head. It would be embarrassing to explain that she was thinking of his scent.

The field was empty, the green grass bending in waves as the wind blew. Hinata settled into the trademark jyuken position, her byakugan activating reflexively.

"Just a casual spar," Kakashi remarked, though he too settled into a fighting stance. Hinata gave a quick nod. In a flash, he was behind her. She dodged his punch, spinning quickly on her heels to face him.

He weaved flawlessly through her jabs, countering her blow by blow. Realizing that he was taking it easy on her, Hinata felt something in her tighten. She would not allow him to see her as weak!

She blocked his punch, but rather than falling back, she stepped in, delivering a swift unpredicted kick. She quickly closed in, whispering the amount of chakra points to herself as she jabbed them. She gave a gasp as the final jab revealed him to be a clone. She backflipped away, and pulled out a kunai. Where was he now?

The ground below her crumbled, and Hinata felt her eyes widen as she tried to dodge. As he advanced, she took a deep breath. "Protecting eight trigrams sixty-four palms!"

It was exhilarating. The spar continued, pushing her over and over again. Eventually, on the verge of collapsing, Hinata gave a wobbly grin before she eased up from her jyuken stance.

"That's enough for one day," Kakashi concluded. Hinata was pleased to see that he too was sweating and that his breathing was as ragged as hers. Perhaps, she was able to make him take her seriously, even if just a little bit?

He gestured for her to come to him and although a bit confused, she did. Hinata could feel her heart skip beat when he ruffled her hair affectionately. Seeing her confused look, he gave a faint chuckle. "You are strong, Hinata-chan. More than you think you are. Have confidence in your abilities and in yourself."

 _Ah._ So that was the real reason he suggested the spar. To comfort her and her insecurities. Hinata felt her cheeks burn and feeling a bit shy, she looked away. "T-thank you, sensei."

His single visible eye was filled with warmth and Hinata couldn't help but feel happy. He meant it. He had acknowledged her efforts and that was enough.

"So, to answer your question, Hinata-chan," he continued, "you are strong enough to face anything. Even Sasuke-kun and his proposal."

Before she could respond, a loud yell broke the once peaceful training ground. Kakashi groaned. Only one man was that loud and overflowing with the passion of youth, save for his younger clone.

Hinata giggled. "I won't tell him that you were just here, sensei." He looked relieved, but still brought his finger to his lips. In response, Hinata mimed the action of zipping her mouth shut.

Another yell came, closer this time. Kakashi turned to run away, but paused.

"Just Kakashi is good." He winked, or Hinata thought he did, she couldn't quite tell, but she felt her cheeks burn in response. Then he was gone.

In the horizon, Hinata could see the faint green outline racing towards her. She found that she was too tired to confront the energetic man. Besides, there was something else that she had to take care of.

Kakashi had been right. She had to give herself some credit. No matter how it went, she would be strong enough to handle whatever fate threw at her.

For now, she had a marriage proposal to respond to, love or no love involved.

Sigh. So I am not good at all with action scenes. Sorry for the lame fight scene, but hopefully you'll still stick around.

So. Review! I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Engagement

"It's nice to see you." "Ah."

Hinata smoothed her kimono for what seemed like the fifteenth time in those 2 minutes that it took for them to be seated at their table.

She peeked at Hanabi,who stared distastefully at the Uchiha. Her own father was wearing a blank mask that showed no emotion. Stuck in the middle, she resisted staring at her soon to be fiance.

For his part, Sasuke sat across from them, his face equally as blank. He looked dashing in his formal dark navy blue kimono, but to Hinata's disappointment, she didn't feel...anything. She wasn't excited. Or happy. She scolded herself internally. This was not going to be a marriage of love. She shouldn't have any romantic expectations.

" _You're going to agree to this?" Hanabi's jaw dropped as Hinata nodded yes. "You have got to be kidding me."_

" _Hanabi." Hiashi warned sternly. His heir clenched her jaw, but still, didn't waver. Her concerned gaze told Hinata that she would talk to her later._ _ **Privately.**_

" _What about Naruto?" Ok, so maybe not later in private. Maybe right now. Hinata set her spoon down. She hadn't felt hungry anyways despite not having eaten all day._

 _She returned her sister's gaze evenly, making sure not to let her gaze drop. "There is nothing between Naruto-kun and I," she responded, "I can promise you."_

 _Hanabi also set her spoon down, her eyes getting more heated and desperate. "But you have never even talked to him. You've never even liked him!"_

" _Hanabi." Hiashi shook his head and Hanabi deflated, though her face still showed her conflicted emotions._

" _I am a ninja, first and foremost, Hanabi," Hinata repeated softly, "My duty is to my village. And if I marry Sasuke-kun, not only will our village benefit, but our clan will too. You will have a strong ally when you become the clan leader. I am happy to do this."_

 _Two sets of eyes stared at her, one filled with pain and the other blank. Hinata bit her tongue as her brain raced._

 _Was this what she really wanted?_

Sitting across from the avenger in silence, Hinata felt the question racing through her mind again. Was this what he wanted as well? She wanted to ask him, but right now wouldn't be appropriate, considering how Hanabi would not stop glaring.

After a few more minutes sitting in silence, Hinata felt her brows furrow. Was there something that she had forgotten? Why were they just sitting so quietly? She could see that Hanabi was getting impatient, but her father remained silent and poised.

"Yo." Hinata blinked away her surprise as Team 7 approached. Kakashi led the way, followed by an embarrassed looking Naruto and slightly sad looking Sakura.

To say she wasn't prepared was an understatement. The Uchiha family no longer existed, so it seemed that Sasuke had invited his team to stand in for his parents for the _yuino_. It warmed her heart to realize that Sasuke saw his team as his family now. Perhaps, he would be capable of allowing her into his life as well?

"Sorry we are late," Kakashi apologized with a cheeky laugh, "We got lost!"

Hinata hid her smile behind the long sleeves of her kimono at his horrible excuse. Naruto mumbled something about that being a lie and for a second, their eyes connected. Quickly, he diverted his gaze and mumbled something again. Sakura didn't say anything as she sat down.

"Thank you for coming," Hanabi snapped, "Now if we can get started?"

Hinata shot her a look. Regardless of whether Hanabi liked Sasuke or not, she had already accepted. Sasuke would also be family soon. Right?

"You look very beautiful today, Hinata-chan." The sincerity in Kakashi's voice made her blush. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Hinata whispered a quiet thank you before she peeked through her eyelashes at her new family. They had taken considerable care to dress formally, knowing how old fashioned the Hyuuga and the Uchiha had been about tradition. Perhaps Sasuke had asked them…? Maybe this did mean a lot to him after all? She hoped so. It gave her some hope that their marriage could be harmonious.

The dinner was delicious although a bit quiet. Formal dinners were definitely not Naruto's strong suit and seeing him so tense and on edge kept a smile on Hinata's lip. If he was already so nervous now, she could only imagine him when he was going to propose. Whoever he decided to marry was definitely a lucky girl.

Her attention turned to the quiet man in the middle. Despite having asked for her hand in marriage, he had barely said a word to her throughout the entire dinner.

The majority of the conversation had been between Kakashi and her father. Did this mean that Kakashi was the father figure? She felt her cheeks heat up when he noticed her looking and snuck a quick wink before engaging in conversation again.

At least he was taking his role seriously. But underneath his carefree manner, Kakashi had always been serious about those things important to him, hadn't he? No doubt he was hoping for the reinstatement of his student as well. A tinge of sadness wormed her way into her heart. So many people would be happy with this engagement so why wasn't she?

Once the dishes were cleared, Kakashi cleared his throat. "So let's get to business here," he spoke cheerfully. "We have a few things for you, Hinata-chan."

As if on cue, gifts wrapped in rice paper were placed on the table. "I know it is customary for us to present the gifts beforehand, but ahh...because of certain conditions, will this do?"

An envelope containing money. Assorted gifts of konbu, white threads of hemp, and a fan. Last was an obi with the Uchiha's clan colors.

Hiashi nodded and with a fixed smile, Hanabi presented their gifts towards Sasuke. A black Hakama, more pieces of hemp, and dried cuttlefish wrapped in rice paper. Hinata held her breath as she exchanged these items with Sasuke. Although he held her gaze, he did not say anything. His face was just blank. Disappointment gnawed her heart silently, but she pasted a smile onto her face.

Maybe he didn't like her now, but he had selected her, right? Maybe he would come to love her in time, just like she would to him. She watched quietly as Sakura poured two cups of sake, one for her, the other for Sasuke. With this exchange of drinking sake, the engagement ceremony would come to an end. She would soon be Uchiha Hinata.

"There is one thing." The small cup of sake froze in her hand. For a moment, it seemed like her heart stopped. This was the first thing that Sasuke had said all night and it unnerved her. Did he suddenly change his mind? She wouldn't lie and say that she would be completely heartbroken if he did.

More than see, she could feel the tension rise from her father and Hanabi. "What is it?" her father asked calmly, although Hinata knew better.

"This engagement...it will last 18 months." A year and a half. But why? Hinata turned a questioning look at her intended.

But it was Kakashi who butted in, his voice smooth and reassuring. "Orders from the hokage herself. Sasuke here is still under probation. Although he has been pardoned due to his help, it was decided that he would be placed under 2 years probation. Until then, he will be under Naruto and my orders."

"And you didn't think it was necessary to inform us of this particular detail in advance, Uchiha-san?" Hanabi asked casually, although there was definitely some bite in her words. "If it is two years probation, why have the wedding in 18 months? And why ask so early? Although a long engagement has been observed between clans before, two years is a bit early, don't you think? So much can change...surely, your selfishness in taking our Hinata off the market is a bit strange, don't you agree? Haruno-san?" Sakura tensed as the last question was directed at her. Her crush on the avenger was no secret and now, the young Hyuuga heiress was using it against her.

Her jade green eyes flashed and she opened her mouth to answer before she closed it again. Hinata felt sadness well up in her heart as well as self-loathing. While Sakura was not her close friend, it did not feel good to be the one who took away Sakura's one love. Still...it had been Sasuke who had proposed. She was merely doing what was beneficial for her village and her clan. Hopefully, one day the pink haired girl would forgive her. At least this way, Sakura would always be able to see Sasuke everyday. The thought didn't make her feel any better though.

"We were only alerted of the conditions today, Hanabi-chan." The smile on Sakura's lips was now only professional. "Please do not think so poorly of Sasuke-kun."

"I do not mind a long engagement, Hanabi," Hinata stated. She could see her sister was ready to protest and silenced her with a shake of her head. "Two years is fine with me."

She turned to look at Sasuke, who was now staring back at her. His gaze was intense. With all the strength she could muster, Hinata raised her small cup of sake, beckoning him to do the same. He did so and lightly clinking their glasses together, they both drank from their cups. The sake burned her throat as it slid down. It stung, making her eyes water. Only later would she come to question if it had been the sake or the realization that she had signed her future away that brought tears to her eyes.

"Then I think we are done here." Hiashi and Hanabi both stood, which prompted Kakashi and Naruto to do so as well. "We will take good care of Hinata-chan," Kakashi said as he shook Hiashi's hand. Hiashi only nodded.

"I will join you later, father, Hanabi." Hinata found herself saying. "I..I want to talk to Sasuke-kun first." Again, only a nod. Hanabi threw her a worried glance but left wordlessly.

With a sigh, Hinata turned to team 7. "I am sorry, for my sister's rudeness," she apologized, "she means no harm."

Naruto gave a big sigh. "Man, your sister is nothing like you, Hinata. She's even more intense than Neji!" Hinata giggled. How would Neji have reacted if he had heard that? He probably would have been slightly offended.

Her eyes softened for a moment as silence filled the air. She really did wish that he was there.

"Ah, Naruto and I have to get going," Sakura cut in, as she dragged her teammate away. Kakashi followed suit, leaving just Sasuke and her alone.

Hinata sat down again, opposite from her now betrothed. His face was still a mask, the same as it had been since they had seen each other at the beginning of dinner.  
"Sasuke..kun?" His gaze seemed to pierce her. His eyes were dark onyx, strong and powerful. Hinata felt herself waver. _You are strong. Believe in yourself._ Kakashi's words ran through her mind and even though she didn't quite believe in them, they gave her strength.

The silent man before her was one she wasn't quite sure how to deal with. Having grown up with multiple quiet men of the Hyuuga clan and the even more silent Aburame Shino, people probably thought that she would be able to deal with the dark haired man in front of her. But with the other men in her life, they were kind. Soft. Underneath the quiet exterior, they pushed themselves and were bound to their duty, to their friends and family. Sasuke...Sasuke was just a complete shade of black. He no longer had any ties. Naruto was his best friend and he had put a hole in the blonde with his Chidori. He had abandoned everything for his revenge.

It was difficult to find the right words with him and Hinata wasn't too good with speaking.

Still...they were going to be married in a year and a half. Surely, it would be best if they at least got along before then.

Maybe they would even come to love each other in time. Maybe it would not be that type of love that made fireworks explode in their stomach or form whirlpools of emotions in their hearts, but it would be enough. Nights spent together in comfortable silence. Warm touches. Glances of understanding. That would be enough for her.

"I do not love you." His voice was low and silent, but it was clear. If she had been any other girl, maybe she would have been hurt. But Hinata only nodded in understanding. "I understand. We have never even shared a conversation together." She smiled sadly. "I am not foolish enough to dream that you had a crush on me. I just want to know...why? Why me?"

Folding her hands in front of her, Hinata took a deep breath. Whatever his reason, she would try to understand. Sure, this marriage was for his own gain. But wouldn't she gain just as much? Hanabi would become the new clan leader without further trouble. The Hyuuga clan would gain a powerful new member. The village would benefit. Everyone important to her would be happy and that would be enough. With that, she would be happy.

He didn't speak further for a minute, and Hinata took the time to look at him. Really look at him. Upon closer inspection, he was even more handsome than she remembered, not that she really remembered him well. His eyelashes were long and with the lighting of the restaurant, cast a beautiful shadow on his cheekbones, flaring out like a fan. His skin was pale and his fingers looked long and delicate. He was the definition of handsome. But being this close to him, really looking at him, Hinata could see that he was suffering. His onyx eyes looked blank and devoid of emotion. Dark bags rested under his eyes. Even now, even after he had finished his ultimate goal, why did he look so devoid of life?

"You were the only girl that did not chase after me and idolize me." He stated. Oh. Hinata blinked. Was that it? "I do not have time for a romantic fantasy." Oh. It was starting to make more sense now. A small amused smile came to Hinata's lips. Oh well. There went her small hopes that maybe he would come to love her and they could have a semi-romantic relationship.

She looked down at her empty teacup before looking him in the eyes again. "Then there is no one else that you like?" His eyes narrowed just slightly, as though the very suggestion was stupid and she was stupid for even thinking he was romantically interested in someone.

"If I remember, you were the one who liked Naruto." A pause. "Sakura-san still loves you."

Black onyx eyes challenged milky white before he looked away. "There is no romance between Sakura and I." He looked at her again, his gaze piercing. Hinata closed her eyes. "I have already been rejected by Naruto-kun. There is no romance between us and there never will be."

The big question. Hinata pulled the teacup closer to her, tracing the designs with her eyes. It really was pretty. "Sasuke-kun...Do you think you can come to care for me?" She knew that he would never love her. He had been hurt too much, for too long. He had spent so many years hating that he did not know how to love anymore.

"Do you want a family, Sasuke-kun? If we do not care for each other...is that really an environment to bring children in?" Hinata asked honestly. "Is that really a future that you want?"

"What is important is that my children will not have the sharingan. The Uchiha path of blood will end with me."

Hinata could feel her heart clench. He was scared, but so desperate that it made her hurt for him. To want a family so badly, but always fear that they would succumb to madness….would he always be on edge, never able to relax even in times of happiness?

Hinata gave a deep sigh before forcing a smile on her face. "I see." The man before her was filled with so much darkness. It was something she would never be able to understand. No one would ever understand because he would never let anyone close enough. Because as strong as he was, Hinata could see that Uchiha Sasuke was scared. He was scared of himself. Of being happy. Of the future. Those late nights that he spent unable to sleep, were these the thoughts that ran through his head?

Neji had once said that she was too kind to be a shinobi, but kindness was not enough to understand Sasuke.

No more was exchanged between them and Hinata watched wordlessly as Sasuke stood up to leave. Watching him walk away, Hinata knew that the sight of his back with his strong stiff shoulders was something she would become familiar with. She would never be able to walk beside him, nor would he wait for her.

She waited a few minutes more before she too stood up to leave. It was such a waste. So many girls had dreamt of marrying the dark haired raven when they were younger. Many girls would probably still marry him now. If she had not had the byakugan, if the byakugan had not been the dominant gene in the Uchiha and Hyuuga bloodline, then maybe she would have the freedom to dream like them. But as it was, such was the price for possessing the all-seeing eyes: loneliness.

"Yo." Hinata blinked and turned. She couldn't help but smile at seeing that familiar gray hair and friendly wave. "It looks like you have been catching me off guard a lot recently, Kakashi-sensei," she confessed as he fell into step besides her. "Sasuke-kun already left."

"Naruto already followed Sasuke," he responded. "I was waiting for you actually."

"M-me?" Hinata felt her brows furrow. He was here to alert her of a mission perhaps?

He nodded. "There is a place that I have to show you."

That place turned out to be the graveyard. Hinata allowed him to lead her until they came to a sudden stop beside the memorial stone. His eyes were closed now, in a moment of silence. Hinata traced the many new names that littered the stone, her eyes closing as well when she traced one that she was too familiar with and that still made her heart wrench painfully in her chest. Even after so much time had passed, unshed tears still stung at her eyes.

"Hello, Neji-niisan," she whispered softly, "I am going to marry Sasuke-kun in a year or so. If you were here, would you be happy for me?" The wind blew, and she allowed herself to imagine that it was him wiping her tears away. They were both birds that had been trapped by the Hyuuga and now, she would be trapped by the Uchiha.

She gasped lightly, her eyes fluttering open as real warm fingers wiped the tears from her face. "Neji was a good man." She could only nod silently because the huge lump in her throat refused to go away. They stood like that for a while before Kakashi turned his attention back to the stone, his own eyes filled with emotion.

"Look closely. A new name was added today." Hinata wiped the remaining tears away before she joined him. So many had died since then. Even now, new names were being added every day. She read each one silently to herself, some of which she recognized, some she didn't. The last name made her eyes widen in spite of herself. _Uchiha Itachi._

"Sasuke fought long and hard for his name to be recognized. It was the only thing he asked for, besides the marriage proposal." Hinata touched the name, as though by doing so, she would somehow be able to understand. For so long, Sasuke hated his brother. It was no secret that Itachi Uchiha massacred his clan. To now ask for his name to be placed amongst those who sacrificed their lives for their village? Would she ever be able to understand the darkness that Sasuke still carried?

As if reading her thoughts, Kakashi answered. "Because he wants his brother to be recognized for his sacrifice. If it had not been for Uchiha Itachi, then the village surely would have perished long ago." He looked far away, far into the distance. "Itachi was a hero that no one ever knew of. Sasuke wants to change that."

"So...he does not hate Itachi," Hinata murmured to herself. This was so much to take in. "Sensei. There is still much that I do not know about Sasuke, isn't there?"

Their eyes connected, milky white reading into dark ones. The wind carried the faintest trace of his lightning smell to Hinata's nose. The unreadable look in his eyes made her shiver. It was so odd how Kakashi was so similar to Sasuke and yet managed to be completely different. Where Sasuke left her feeling empty and unsure, Kakashi made her feel comforted and strangely...protected. Even now, he went out of his way to make sure she would know the most important thing to Sasuke, so as to give her a chance for a better future. Clearly, he wanted them both to be happy.

Hinata smiled gently to herself as she tore herself away. "I can tell you care very much for Sasuke-kun. I will do my best…!"

As the wind swept around them, ruffling her lavender kimono and his dark green one, Hinata watched the wind play with his hair. She watched the way the grief and seriousness melted off his face and his ever playful expression appeared again. She saw the way joy danced in his eyes, so subtle that if she hadn't had the Hyuuga's strong eyesight, she would have missed it. And in those moments, Hinata Hyuuga, soon to be Hinata Uchiha, wondered why her heart skipped a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hairpin

"Which one do you like the most? I think this hairclip would definitely suit you most, Hinata-sama."

Hinata resisted a yawn. This was the third time that she had heard that statement in the past hour. The maids rushed around her eagerly, bringing several flowered clips and butterfly pins to her head. Her head was feeling heavier by the second, weighed down by the many intricate, often dangling pieces of jewelry.

It was so odd that it was her own wedding that everyone was so excited about, and yet, there she was... Bored. "It's still months away," she laughed softly, shaking her head. The pins jingled, causing the maids to fuss even more.

"Hinata-sama, 18 months might seem like a long time, but it will be here before you know it. The more time we have to prepare, the better," her head maid chided, "look, you're already down to just 16 months."

As if she had stopped counting down the days. The thought brought a slight pang to her chest. Between missions and training, the days had just passed by in a whirl. Two months were already gone. Her wedding date was edging closer, looming over her like a dark shadow that only grew stronger over time. She hadn't talked to Sasuke since, though she saw him often with Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen. He hadn't spared her a glance.

"Which one do you think Sasuke-kun would like best?" Hinata blinked at the question. Huh. She honestly didn't know what the man liked. She didn't know anything about him. His favorite foods. His habits. She didn't even know what he hated beside fangirls.

"I wonder," she replied thoughtlessly, "I don't really know."

The maids paused and Hinata could only give a small smile at their displeased expression. It was the truth, even though it didn't help in their task of preparing her for the wedding.

A sudden knock came at the sliding door before Hanabi peeked her head in. She crinkled her nose in distaste at the many ornaments and again, Hinata couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. "Are you here to rescue me?" Hinata joked with a smile. The head maid sent her an unamused look. "Hinata-sama, I don't think-"

"Someone is here to meet you." Unexpected. She hadn't made any plans with anyone today. She got up to stand, reaching for the many clips in her hair when the door slid open even more. Milky white orbs landed on a single visibly amused eye. "K-kakashi-sensei!" Hinata heard herself squeak.

To say she was not prepared was an understatement. She had definitely not expected Hatake Kakashi to show up at her bedroom door. "I guess I'll be the one rescuing you today," he replied merrily. Oh god. So he had heard. Hinata could feel her face heat up, but words refused to exit from her mouth.

She watched as he pulled a scroll from his pocket. "I've got something for you." A mission? She quickly scanned through the contents, her brows furrowing slightly. It was a relatively simple two man tracking mission. A-ranked. She and her partner would be traveling to the Land of Tea. In the past, she had taken on several of these missions with Kiba and Shino. It was their area of expertise, with Shino's bugs, her eyes, and Kiba and Akamaru's nose.

But then why would Kakashi be delivering the scroll to her?

 _I guess I'll be the one rescuing you today._ Her face had cooled, but still, a bit of heat burned at her cheeks. She peeked at him. Did that mean…? Was he her partner?

"We leave at 4." This was no time to be flustered like a teenage girl. Hinata nodded solemnly, the many ornaments in her hair clacking together. At the sound, she saw his eye crinkle again in amusement. It was so slight, but she could feel something inside her start to flutter.

He waved and with a poof, was gone. A clone. Hinata suppressed a sigh of relief. So he hadn't actually come to deliver the message himself. In a way, it was a little less embarrassing. She lowered her head, allowing the maids to delicately take out the many hairpins so she could start preparing on her mission.

Since the end of the war, missions were scarce, aside from a few retrieval missions here and there. Everyone was too busy rebuilding and celebrating. Hinata opened the scroll again, taking more time to memorize the contents. Tsunade needed specialized herbs to help with treatment at the hospital. They would be finding these herbs, which were difficult to spot in the wilderness. They had 5 days. The A-rank was simply a precaution for stray bandits who were more reckless now that people were no longer on their toes. Peaceful times were easy for bandits: easier victims.

With the weight of the last hairclip lifted, Hinata thanked the maids, who rushed to put the expensive pieces of jewelry away in their boxes. There were so many and yet, she knew that she would probably be dragged into a few more jewelry stores to find more. Hinata just sighed as she looked at her reflection in her mirror. Did it really matter? Did all this effort even matter? No matter how expensive the jewelry, it didn't hold any meaning.

Hinata shook her head to clear her mind. No. Now was not the time. She had a mission to think about. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she quickly set to packing. Kunais. A change of clothes. A scroll containing ingredients and rations. Her wallet. A surge of adrenaline was now hitting her, as it had been a while since she had left the village for a mission.

It was a bit disappointing that she wouldn't be with Kiba and Shino, like the good old days. But things were different. Hinata slowed a bit with her packing as the memories hit her. Team 8 had evolved into team Kurenai and finally, they had disbanded when Kurenai gave birth. Kiba now had a girlfriend. Shino was on track to become a teacher at the academy. What about her? What was she doing with her life?

"Focus, Hinata, focus." Hinata took a deep breath before she slung on backpack on. Kakashi had a reputation for being late, but she had an inkling that he would be at the gates first. She could just feel it.

When she reached the gates, a little butterfly seemed to flutter in her stomach. There he was reading his orange book like always. So much had changed and yet, he was always constant. Hinata couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she approached him.

XOXOXOXO

"Alright, I think this is good. I'll send Pakkun first to relay to Tsunade-sama that the mission was a success."

Honestly, it was too easy. It had taken a day to reach the Land of Tea. They had only spent two days searching and they had already found it, thanks to her byakugan and Kakashi's dogs. Hinata stretched as she watched Kakashi write the note for Pakkun. She knew it was wrong to wish for a more challenging mission, but still. Catching Kakashi's eye, Hinata gave a smile.

"Sensei, does this mean we're heading back right away?"  
"Hmm, we still have a day left. Why don't we take advantage of situation and relax? I heard there was going to be a festival tonight."

"T-tonight?" Just the two of them?  
He nodded and ruffled her hair. "I have something else I have to check out. Just enjoy yourself, Hinata-chan."

Oh. For some reason, Hinata could feel a small part of her deflate. So she would be alone. Still, she nodded. It would be nice to just enjoy the festival and the springs by herself. It had been a while since she had some time to herself anyways.

They headed back to the hotel quietly and after she finished changing, Hinata realized that Kakashi was already gone. If Kiba and Shino had been here, they could have watched the fireworks together. As different as they were, they were her brothers and she missed them. They were always willing to wait for her, even when others would have left her behind.

Among the bustling crowd that had gathered for the festival, Hinata could feel loneliness gnawing inside her. Everyone was going to go their own way now. Already, the times that she got to see Shino and Kiba had become rare. She dropped by every other day to see Kurenai and help out, but it was not the same.

A sigh escaped her lips. Enough with the depressing thoughts. She had made a promise to herself to change and grow. She couldn't hold onto the past. Like everyone, she would grow. She would become strong enough to protect everyone she loved, even if that meant staying in her loveless relationship with Sasuke.

 _Sasuke_. _What did he even like?_ Looking around, the festival was already bustling with happy civilians. The smell of delicious meat filled the air and multiple stalls stretched as far as she could see. _Did he like festivals?_

Hinata couldn't help but laugh as she approached the first booth. Of all the things to sell, there were hair ornaments.

 _Which one do you think Sasuke-kun would like best?_ The question flashed in her brain once again, but of course, she didn't know. How could she? Of course, she could just ask him. But would he even care?

She had just picked up a hairpin with sakura flowers on it when a familiar chuckle reached her ears. "More hair ornaments, Hinata-chan?" His eyes were twinkling merrily as he also picked up a random hairclip.

Hinata felt her face heat up at the memory. "Sensei! You surprised me. Are you already done with your errand?" He gave a nod as he picked up another ornament.

"So what are you looking for? Need some help?"

She paused. Of course. She could ask Kakashi. "Mmm...I-I was just curious," she confessed honestly, "which one of these do you think Sasuke-kun would like?"

"Hmm, that's a good question," Kakashi drawled out. "I wonder which one Sasuke would like."

So he didn't know either. To be fair, Hinata doubted that the copy-ninja and the avenger talked about trivial things like hair ornaments in their free time. The thought itself of Sasuke and Kakashi passionately discussing which hairpin was prettier made her giggle.  
"We're to be married, but still, I have no clue about Sasuke," Hinata smiled lightly. "Maybe he doesn't even care."

She picked up a wooden comb with butterflies drawn on it. "Still, I thought that maybe I could start somewhere. Maybe by at least getting to know what type of hairpin he would like to see me wear."

"Hmmm." Maybe it was stupid. Maybe she was getting worked up over something meaningless after all. Hinata felt herself deflate once again. She didn't know.

She turned the comb in her hand. All the ornaments had been beautiful. The problem was with her. She wasn't attractive and flashy like Sakura or Ino. She was plain. Boring.

"This one." Hinata blinked as she put the comb down. Instead, she turned to look at him. He was holding a simple comb that was decorated with pearls. "Turn around, Hinata-chan."

Hesitantly, she did as she was told. She could feel him step closer to her, could feel the way he brushed her hair so gently as he twisted the comb into her dark tresses. Being this close to him, she could smell his scent, stronger than ever, overpowering even the delicious smells of the festival going on around them. When his fingers lightly touched the nape of her neck, she resisted the shiver that shot down her spine. What was that again? What was this strange feeling?

"There. Look, Hinata-chan." Oh. Why was she suddenly so speechless? Biting her lip lightly, Hinata turned to face the older man again. His eyes were so dark, the color reminding her of Sasuke's own dark onyx ones. But where Sasuke's eyes were empty and blank, his overflowed with emotion and laughter. In his dark coal eyes, Hinata could see only her reflection.

"I was right," he laughed lightly, "You look best with this one." Why did she believe his words so much? Was it the sincerity that seemed to flowed from his voice? Was it the way he was always so gentle with her? Hinata could feel her heart start to beat loudly, deafening in her ears. "S-sensei?"

"The hairpin is only an accessory, Hinata-chan. The main beauty has always been you."

Had the fireworks already started? Where was the bustling crowd? Why was that right now, all she could hear was the drumming of her heart? Hinata was sure there was a festival going on, but right now, right here...why did it feel like the world had stopped?

Heat flooded her face. Her mind was blank. All she could see was him, the way his eyes were so warm, the peaceful expression on his face. When he brushed a dark lock of her hair behind her ear, the light touch seemed to burn her.

"Sasuke will like it regardless of what you wear." And just like that, the world started again. Hinata quickly looked away. What was that?

"Y-yes. Thank you...sensei." He chuckled and moved as though to ruffle her hair affectionately, but suddenly paused. Instead, he pulled away. "Let's see what else the festival has. The fireworks will be starting soon."

She could only nod. She watched, heart still drumming in her chest, as he walked away. The sight of his retreating back... It was so different from watching Sasuke's own back and yet, so similar. Somewhere deep in the dark recesses of her body, Hinata could feel a jolt of pain. Why?

"Is that your boyfriend, miss?" Hinata gasped as she turned to the amused stall owner. She had not even noticed. She internally scolded herself. She had to be more aware. Even stall owners were surprising her now.

"N-no," Hinata stuttered. The owner only gave a knowing smile before she pulled out a mirror. "It's pretty, isn't it? The man has good taste. It really fits you."

He had pulled her hair into a loose bun, held up only by the comb. There were no dangling beads. No flashy jewels that glittered in the light. In her hair, all she could see was the dark comb and the pearls that were sparingly placed on the ornament. On her dark hair, the pearls were like small stars.

She gently pulled out the comb. To be honest, it wasn't as beautiful or intricate as the many hairpins that her maids had placed in her hair at home. Hinata could tell that it wasn't as expensive or as masterfully crafted.

 _You look best with this one._

There had to be something wrong with her. Before she knew what she was doing, she had already paid for it. Placing it delicately in her pocket, Hinata felt something inside her burn. But she had no time to be slow. Kakashi was waiting.

Quickly thanking the clerk, she rushed to find him, to spot the wild grey white hair that only seemed to belong to him. There were so many people, so much noise that it was proving to be difficult.

She didn't want to draw attention to herself by activating her byakugan, but how else would she find him? The boom echoed as the first firework lit up the dark night sky. With a gasp, she looked up at the colorful fading lights.

The next loud boom seemed to vibrate to her very core. It had been such a long time since she had seen fireworks. It was so beautiful.

She paused in her mission to find him, instead watching the colorful stars that lit up the sky. They were so bright, but faded so fast. Their beauty was so temporary. Still, she loved them.

A warm hand slipped into hers and she stilled, taking her eyes from the night sky. In the darkness, the flash from the firework lit up his face, the bright colors reflecting in his black coal eyes. She could see the amusement that danced in them, could see the outline of his smile beneath his mask.

Again, there was that feeling of time stopping around them. There was that feeling where she could only see him, could see his face that stared back at her, fireworks forgotten in the background. The noise and laughter behind them continued on, forgotten.

She hadn't been able to find him under the light of the festival lamps.

But in the darkness, he had found her.

XOXOXO

She was an idiot. Not for the first time that night, Hinata pulled out the small black comb. In the dark, she could still tell where the pearls were. She traced the small stars that were engraved onto the black wood and sighed.

Really, she shouldn't have bought it. What would he say if he saw her wear it? Would he think she was stupid to have bought it? It wasn't like it meant anything. Surely, he was just using it to teach her about not putting value on unnecessary trinkets. He was just being like a father, trying to ease her mind from her childish worries.

So why couldn't she stop thinking about it? It didn't have any meaning. It was just a comb. Hinata bit her lower lip as she placed it in her jewelry box again.

They had just gotten home from the mission. She was tired. Yes, that was it. When she was alert and no longer thinking crazy, she would realize that it was just another hair comb.

But when morning came, Hinata found herself staring at the comb again. Was this what Kakashi liked? Was it just a comb he had picked just because?

"Hinata? There's a parcel for you." Startled, Hinata quickly placed the comb in her jewelry box and slammed it shut just as Hanabi walked into her room.

"H-hanabi," she breathed shakily, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. "What is it?"

Her younger sister frowned, her brows furrowed deeply. "It's from Sasuke. What could that punk want?"

Hinata froze. Sasuke? She had almost forgotten about him. She snuck a peek at her jewelry box. What would Sasuke say if he knew she bought the black comb? What would he think?

"Well, open it! I want to see." Hinata laughed at her sister's impatience. Gently, she opened the box, trying her best not to disturb the contents. The box itself was light. How odd of Sasuke, but also surprisingly sweet. She really hadn't expected him to send her a gift.

Sensing that Hanabi was reaching the end of her patience, Hinata pulled out the gift, which was wrapped in a white handkerchief. Her heart stopped when she removed the cloth.

It was identical. Completely identical to the one in her jewelry box.

"A hair comb?" Hanabi frowned, taking it from Hinata's hands. "It doesn't look very expensive."

Hinata found she couldn't answer. Her heart was beating too fast. They were identical. Completely identical. That could only mean one thing: it wasn't from Sasuke. But then that meant…

Her head was spinning. It couldn't be from Sasuke. It was too much of a coincidence. Sasuke would never look twice at such a cheap comb. But if it was from Kakashi, why would he send it under Sasuke's name? It didn't make sense.

"Hinata?" Hanabi's soft voice broke her out of her thoughts, to which she gave a forced smile. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes. I..I just need to find Sasuke. To thank him." Hanabi nodded and placed the comb back in the box before she left. It was an excuse, but right now she needed to think. Why? Did Kakashi pick that comb in the first place because he knew it was something Sasuke would like? Did that mean that he was only thinking of his student's best interest when he picked it?

So what he had said then? He hadn't meant it? Or had he meant it as a fatherly figure way?

Yes. Of course. That had to be it. Kakashi only had Sasuke's best interest at heart. Maybe by sending the comb, he had hoped that he could ease her childish worries, as well as help his student out.

He was looking out for the both of them. He was so kind. But why was so she disappointed?

Hinata pulled out the comb she had bought. They were definitely identical. She hadn't noticed him slip to buy it. He was a sneaky one. She smiled sadly.

Kakashi had only done so in the interest of his student. She couldn't misunderstand the situation. She was Sasuke's fiancee. Kakashi was trying so hard to make both of them happy together. He definitely wanted his student to find happiness it seemed. Hinata wrapped the two combs in the blue handkerchief and placed them once again in her jewelry box. She had to make up her mind.

She would have to try too. There was no time for misunderstanding or faltering. She was Sasuke's fiancee. Kakashi was rooting so hard for them to both work. She had to put more effort in getting to know Sasuke.

It was with this thought in mind that Hinata found herself making lunch. Kiba and Naruto often praised her for her cooking skills. Even though she wasn't really good at doing a lot of things, at least she could try to get closer to Sasuke by seeing what he liked to eat. After all, if they did get married, she would have to cook for them. It would be better to know what he liked to eat now instead of later.

It wasn't too hard to track down the Uchiha. He was often training with Naruto, given that he was placed on probation.

"Hinata!" Hinata smiled as she waved back to the blonde, who came running to her. "What's up? Did you need something?" She noticed that Sasuke hung back, assessing the situation before he walked slowly over.

Hinata just shook her head. "No. I figured you guys were training and might need lunch." She held up the large basket, and as if on cue, Naruto's stomach grumbled. He laughed sheepishly.

"I made a lot. Come have some lunch, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Her eyes connected with his for a second before she looked away. His gaze was so intense. So piercing at all times.

"You're the best, Hinata-chan!" Naruto guffawed loudly as he picked up another rice ball. "You make the best food, seriously. You'd make a good wife! Don't you think so, Sasuke?!"

"Hn." Hinata's smile faltered at the lack of reply. Still, Naruto continued on with his ramblings, so maybe this was normal.

Still...she had said she would try her best to get to know him, didn't she? "Sasuke-kun, is there something you like to eat?"

"Oh you know, Sasuke will eat pretty much everything," Naruto answered as he continued wolfing down lunch. "Sakura-chan is the picky one."

Hinata resisted the urge to sigh. This was definitely going to be harder than she thought. Maybe if she was like Sakura or Ino, she would be confident enough to ask him continuously for an answer, but she was only Hinata. She was nothing like the two other kunoichi.

"Tomatoes." It came so suddenly even Naruto stopped eating. "I like tomatoes."

"Really, teme? You would like such a weird thing." Hinata giggled as Sasuke shot him a glare. "Not everyone lives off ramen like you do, dobe."

"Hey, Ichiraku ramen is delicious! Don't you put down ramen, Sasuke-teme!"

"Shut up, dobe, I'm trying to eat."

Naruto truly was the only one who could rile Sasuke up. Hinata smiled to herself as she silently ate her rice ball. It was nice. At least when he was with Naruto, he didn't look so pained.

Better yet, she had learned a little about him, even though it was small. Although they would not have a romantic relationship, at least they could be friends.

Hinata turned to the dark haired man, watching him eat. "If you don't mind...I can make you lunch from now on? Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly. There. She had said it.

Again, she could see Naruto pause before turning his gaze to the man in question. The air was tense and uncomfortable as they waited in silence. Surely, Sasuke wouldn't like it. He didn't like fangirls and making lunch for him was something Sakura and Ino had often offered to do for him in the past.

So they were both surprised when Sasuke merely replied, "I'm here everyday at noon." This was a _big_ step. Hinata was definitely surprised.

But the biggest surprise came later when Sasuke said he would walk her home. "A-are you sure? I don't want to disrupt your training." He only shook his head. Naruto grinned and shot her a thumbs up sign to show he was ok with it.

Walking with the quiet man was a bit unnerving. He had big strides so she had to push herself to move a bit faster than normal. Hinata bit her lip lightly. If she was to marry him, she would have to definitely get use to it or risk falling behind every time.

"Wait. I have to pick something up." Hinata nodded as she followed him into the clothing store. She watched wordlessly as he walked to where the kunai pouches were, unsure of what to do with herself. Was she supposed to follow him? Leave him alone? Hinata sighed. It was so awkward. She didn't know how to act around him at all.

"Can I help you with anything, miss?"

"Ah, no, I'm just here with...my friend." Hinata replied weakly to the store owner. The woman laughed. "Well, we do have a new shipment of hair clips that just came in today! Come look! They're all very beautiful. They were just imported from the Mist."

Hairclips. Combs. Hinata felt something burn inside her as the word jolted memories in her mind.

"Look at this one! A beautiful girl like you would definitely match this one. The butterfly is embedded with pearls. Don't you like it?"

"Ah, no, I mean-" It certainly was beautiful, but there was just something missing. Even as intricate and beautiful as this one was, it was nothing compared to the two black combs she was currently hiding in her jewelry box. Hinata didn't know why.

Realizing that Sasuke was now besides them, she turned to him. He was looking at the clips, but at feeling her gaze, he looked back at her. "Do you want one?"

Oh. This was the perfect chance. "Sasuke-kun, which one do you like? I mean...which one would you like me to wear? For the wedding?"

"I don't really care." Sasuke replied. His gaze locked on her, his eyes intense as always. "Don't worry about things like that."

He brushed past her towards the exit. "Sasuke-kun?" He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"You don't have to try so hard." And then he was gone. Hinata sighed.

"Oh no," the owner murmured, "is he upset?" Hinata just shook her head. She really didn't know.

But of course he wouldn't care about such a trivial matter. It was just a hairpin.

XOXOXO

 _It was my mom's favorite._ When a hawk had delivered the box to her bedroom window, Hinata was surprised. She reread the note again before she opened the box.

Her eyes softened when she realized what it was. Tenderly, she pulled out the parcel, which was wrapped in a dark blue cloth. Even without opening it, she knew what it was.

A hairpin.

So he had cared. Pulling away the cloth, Hinata looked at the beautiful hair ornament in front of her. The hairpin was made of dark ebony wood. At the end was a single ruby red flower with pearls.

Pulling her hair into a bun, Hinata fixed the hairpin in place. It was beautiful. Elegant. It was the first sign of Sasuke opening his heart to him.

Still...Hinata opened her jewelry box and pulled out the white cloth bundle. The two identical combs looked up at her, the clumsily placed pearls shining in the darkness of the room.

She closed her eyes. He had been so close to her. Even now, she could remember the way her skin had tingled when he had placed it in her hair.

But no. She was misunderstanding. She had misunderstood. Kakashi was Sasuke's teacher. He was looking out for them both and he was only trying to help her.

She was going to be Uchiha Hinata. This was for the best.

Wrapping the two combs up again in the cloth, she placed it in her secret spot under the floorboard, along with her other important items.

She knew what she had to do. She was going to wear Sasuke's mother's hairpin at the wedding. The combs would just one day become a distant memory of loud fireworks and larger warm hands holding onto hers.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A rather short chapter, but I just want you guys to know that i'm still alive. I'm still working on this series and hope that you'll continue to support and read. This time, let's get a glimpse of what goes on in the mind of our one and only copy ninja.

Chapter 4: The man behind the orange books

He couldn't help but sneak a peek when he heard Naruto's boisterous laugh again. Naruto had always been loud and annoyingly cheerful, but having been his teacher for so long, Kakashi could tell his blue-eyed student was on edge and had so reverted to his 13 year old self in front of her. Her. Hinata Hyuuga.

He laughed too often. He punched Sasuke a little too hard. His eyes followed Hinata a little too much.

He was too aware of her.

Kakashi turned his gaze back to his book, the lines already memorized and engraved in his mind since the first time he read them. He wondered if she noticed that the hokage wannabe was trying too hard. Seeing her just smiling lightly, he decided that she did. But she was Sasuke's fiancee now. She would not ask.

And Naruto knew. Since Sasuke first told him that he was going to marry someone in the village, Naruto had given his full support. So when Sasuke revealed that it was Hyuuga Hinata, the girl who confessed her love to the blond, Naruto had shut away all potential feelings for the girl. When Hinata confessed again, Naruto had turned her away.

Kakashi admired Naruto's loyalty, but at the same time, he worried about the blond's own happiness. Many girls now sought out the blond after his heroic feats, but Naruto, having craved acceptance for so long, could not distinguish their romantic ambitions from admiration. No other girl would be able to leave as deep an impression on him as Hinata had when she had fought Pain to protect him.

But now, she was Sasuke's girl. She would be his wife in 17 months. And Naruto would never betray his friends.

 _Those who abandon the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum._

Of all the lessons he had tried to teach his students, that was the biggest one he had wanted them to remember. Where Sasuke had failed, Naruto had taken it to heart.

Speaking of Sasuke...The grey haired ninja glanced at his other student, who sat silently a fair distance away from Naruto. Hinata sat in between them, an equal distance from both. Had Sakura been there, she would have been closer to Sasuke, her back turned towards Naruto. But maybe that was only the Sakura of the past. Now, the pink haired girl was too busy, taking on multiple shifts at the hospital to avoid the avenger.

Looking at the trio in front of him only served to remind him that he had failed to keep his team together. Now, Hinata had been dragged into the ruins of Team 7 as well.

Everyone knew that it was a marriage of convenience. She knew it well before she agreed to marry him. But Konoha needed him and in the end, she had picked her village and family over her own happiness. Her loyalty was undeniably as strong as Naruto's, which was to be expected after having followed him for so long.

Like Itachi, she was throwing away her happiness and life for the sake of others. With Sasuke here, Konoha would benefit. Naruto would have his best friend back. The Hyuuga would cease to feud over who would be leader. It was a well thought out and selfless decision on her part.

Which was why he pitied her. Konoha had been built on the sacrifices of so many. He had hoped that with the end of the war, things would change. No one would have to sacrifice for the sake of the village anymore. He had thought that being a shinobi for so long, he would be no stranger to the sacrifices that shinobi had to make, but no, this was different. This was too personal of a mission.

"Do you want some lunch, Kakashi-sensei?" He lowered his book to see Hinata smiling up at him. "I made extra." So she had noticed his hiding spot. He jumped down to join them, smiling when Naruto gave a quick squawk in surprise. "How long have you been there?!"

Kakashi made a quick mental note to give Naruto some training in stealth as he took a rice ball from the basket. "Ah, I just got here," he lied flawlessly. Noticing Naruto's unamused stare, he grabbed another rice ball. "Just in time to eat lunch. Lucky me!"

"Naruto-kun, here. Have some too." Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke, who had remained silent all this time. Even when Hinata whispered something to him and placed a rice ball in his hands, Sasuke's face didn't change.

Since their mission together, she had been trying really hard to reach to her fiance, that much was noticeable. But Sasuke was like a brick wall.

Kakashi internally sighed. After all the hard work that he had put in for his student, the biggest problem was his student himself. But Sasuke had his moments. Kakashi knew that Sasuke had his hawk send a package to Hinata after their recent mission. Just what was in the box though, he did not know. He could not enter the Hyuuga complex without the seeing eyes of the byakugan detecting him and he did not want to create unnecessary alarm.

Perhaps it was better that way though. Sasuke appreciated his privacy more than anything. The more he pried, the more Sasuke would shut himself away.

For so long, he had watched over his students, but he didn't neglect to keep an eye on the other teams. He knew of Hinata's lack of confidence, that Shikamaru still had a pack of cigarettes in his pocket, and that Lee's new training schedule included standing in front of the memorial stone everyday at dawn. He was not blind to his surroundings. So he was not blind to the longing that the girl in front of him possessed. Even though she was not vocal about it, Kakashi could tell she craved affection and love. The fact that she was trying so hard to reach Sasuke was proof of that.

Did Sasuke see it? Kakashi turned away, lifting his mask just slightly to slip the food into this mouth. It was delicious.

"Ah, I have to go now. Please, help yourself to more food." She waved at them, her mouth set in that friendly smile of hers. "I'll see you later, Naruto-kun? Kakashi-sensei?"

"See you later, Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied, his mouth still full. Sasuke gave a grunt before he stood up.

The lightest tint of pink brushed her cheeks, but everyone there could see it against her pale skin.

Perhaps...Sasuke did see it after all.

He could sense Naruto's mask of cheerfulness falter in just the slightest as the two began to walk away before it dropped away completely.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei." It was barely a whisper, spoken in that low tone that Naruto only used when he was completely serious. "Do you think...she's happy with Sasuke?"

"Why? Do you think you could make her happier?" Naruto flinched, crushing the rice ball in his hand just slightly.

"That's not what I meant. It's just…" He trailed off. "I just want her to be happy."

Kakashi turned to look at the form of Hinata and Sasuke, to look at their back that was slowly getting smaller as they walked farther and farther away. He looked at the way Hinata struggled to keep up with Sasuke's pace. He looked at the distance that existed between them. He looked as Hinata turned back, causing her hair to flutter freely in the wind. He looked as she smiled and waved slightly before turning around to walk that lonely path again with Sasuke. And in that moment, Kakashi felt a small part of him struggle.

It was something he had tried so long to control. That he had promised himself he would never allow to happen because everyone he cared for eventually left. But he was stupid and he had held her hand and he had looked at the fireworks reflected in her eyes.

 _Those who abandon the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum._

"We can only hope that Sasuke will treat her well."

It was so hypocritical of him to think that Naruto was so pitiful. If Naruto was pitiful, then so was he.

XOXOXOXOXO

Note: I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but I honestly was stuck. :( Hopefully this sets the tone for where I'm going with this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? For those who are still waiting, I love you! But sadly….

 **I will not be finishing this story.**

Just kidding. :P I have thought long and hard about this story and although I may not satisfy everyone's expectations, this story has already written itself. I am merely telling it.

If there is one lesson that I want to impart on everyone reading this story, it is that sometimes, we don't get what we want in life. However, we will always have our dreams and our memories.

Now, let's get started! I hope that you'll enjoy Chapter 5 of Dearly Beloved :)

Make sure to review!

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

Chapter 5: The Promise

Hinata yawned as she drew another large red X over today's date. How time flew. There was only 13 months until the wedding. Hinata traced the date, looking at all the previous X's she had drawn. It really did come too quickly.

Had she even accomplished anything? She and Sasuke had made no progress. She made him lunch, he ate, walked her home, and then they said goodbye. There were no lingering touches, no stolen glimpses, nothing. He had never made the move to touch her.

Then again, he had told her from the beginning that he did not love her. He had made it clear that this was a marriage of convenience, for the sake of ending the Uchiha's line of blood and madness. It was her own fault for expecting something else. It was her own fault for wanting something more.

She shrugged out of her pajamas, fiddling with her hair as she got ready to step into the shower. It had gotten longer. Maybe it was time for a trim.

"Maybe I should ask Sasuke if he wants me to cut his hair for him." It had gotten longer and his bangs now covered his left eye.

Hinata paused as she shampooed her hair. Would that be too forward? If he wanted to get a haircut, there were many barbershops that he could have gone to. Then again….

She faltered, letting her hands come down to her side. The warm water felt good against her skin and she was in no rush anyways. Maybe she was becoming what the elder Hyuuga women called a sinful woman. She wanted too much. She wanted something beyond silence and filling empty bowls of rice.

She wanted to just feel loved.

She couldn't help but blush at how cheesy it sounded. Hinata closed her eyes, her hands going back to her hair, massaging the shampoo around her scalp.

Life was no fairytale. She knew that. She could not risk letting her imagination get the best of her.

10 minutes later, she popped out of the shower, clean and refreshed. She was happy. Today would be her first day back in the hospital. Tsunade needed her help with patients who had severely damaged chakra coils and could wait no longer, even though the Hyuuga clan had protested. She needed more training to be a wife apparently.

The thought made her shiver. Pretty soon, they would be telling her about how to perform in bed and that was one lesson that she did not want to receive from her elders.

Although...Hinata felt her ears burn lightly. She had not had sex before. The Hyuuga had made sure that she was never put on missions that would require those specializing in the ways of seduction. The byakugan and those who possessed it had to be controlled at all times. The clan would take no chances with others obtaining the secret of the byakugan.

"Thinking dirty thoughts again? Oh how it'll be so fun to tell my dear brother in law."

Hinata smiled and threw her dirty shirt behind her, which landed on Hanabi's head. "Already calling him brother in law? I didn't realize you had finally accepted him into the family."

Hanabi scowled as she threw the old shirt into the laundry basket. "It's called sarcasm. You know that I am only staying quiet because I know how stubborn you are."

"What's the saying again? Oh. It's the pot calling the kettle black." Hinata laughed as she continued to dry her hair.

She could hear Hanabi shift onto her bed. "I mean it. I don't believe that you're over Naruto. You were in love with him since...you were 10? Maybe even earlier? And you expect me to just believe that you're over it?"

"Hanabi…" This was dangerous territory. The past was the past. If the elders overheard, the Hyuuga women would be upset at her 'unfaithfulness' towards her future husband.

"I mean, I wasn't too fond of Naruto either; the man has no fashion sense. Orange as a shinobi? Yuck. But I know you cared deeply for him. And honestly, I'd rather take a fashion-blind blockhead who didn't know you loved him for years over a gloomy traitor who doesn't even want to hold your hand."

Hinata slowed, but brushed off the rather direct comment. "We both know that Sasuke-kun isn't an affectionate man. Besides, you should be worrying about yourself. I hear the elders have been looking for potential husbands for you."

She turned around, a knowing smile on her face. "Don't you want to let Konohamaru-kun know?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes, though her cheeks reddened slightly. "For the last time, he's just my friend. He's always with Moegi anyways…"

Topic successfully changed, Hinata hummed a response as she searched through her closet for her uniform. "You will never know if you don't ask."

Hanabi snorted. "You're one to talk. You had a crush on Naruto for the longest time before you confessed." Ok, so she walked right into that one. Hinata sighed. Her sister had her beat, like always.

"I have to get going soon. Did you need anything?" Hinata asked as she shrugged on her uniform.

Hanabi stood and stretched. "Yeah. Wanted to borrow a hairpin for tonight. Father wants me to attend a clan function."

Hinata paused. _Hairpins._ She looked at the box that was by her vanity. She had studied it every night for the past few months. By now, the image of the red flower shining up at her, studded with small pearls was ingrained in her memory. Even without holding it, she could recall the texture of the hard ebony wood, with every bump and swirl.

And yet...

Her eyes drifted to the floorboard. She hadn't pulled the combs out since that night, yet they beckoned her, night after night.

"Hey, are you ok?" Hanabi's voice broke through her thoughts and she smiled lightly.

"Check my jewelry box. You can take whichever one you like."

Hinata closed her closet door, smiling as she watched Hanabi search. "Hmm...none of these are quite right," Hanabi said finally. "Too formal and proper for my taste."

Hinata's eyes drifted to the floorboard again and a thought came to her. "Close your eyes." Hanabi looked at her, a bit confused, but did as she was told.

Once she was sure that her sister wasn't peeking, Hinata lifted the loose floorboard. She bit her lip when she saw the white bundle, but her mind was made. It had been so long since then. She should let it go. These were just ordinary combs now.

Replacing the floorboard silently, Hinata smiled as she laid the two combs on her table. "You should wear these."

Hanabi opened her eyes and her eyes widened just a bit in recognition before they narrowed. "Didn't Sasuke give you this?" Hinata shook her head. "No. The person just asked Sasuke-kun to help deliver it." It wasn't a complete lie. It was a half-truth. Without Sasuke, she wouldn't have the combs.

"Come here, Hanabi." Hanabi looked unsure, but turned around obediently. Hinata brushed Hanabi's hair softly, twisting the dark brown locks gently into a loose bun before she inserted the comb.

Her own hair was a dark black, looking like a very dark shade of navy in the light. When she had worn the comb, it seemed like the pearls were stars randomly placed in the night sky. In comparison, Hanabi's dark brown tresses accentuated the dark color of the wood and the pearls shone tastefully and purposefully.

She held up a hand mirror to Hanabi, who craned her neck to get a better look. "It looks really good."

Hanabi nodded in approval. "Not too bad." She turned back to Hinata and the remaining comb and a small smile bloomed on her face.

"Here." Surprised, Hinata tensed as Hanabi got behind her and grabbed her damp hair. "Lean down a little."

Heart racing a bit, Hinata waited quietly as Hanabi also fashioned her hair into a loose bun.

"Ok, finished." Hanabi smiled once she was satisfied. "Now it's like we are both attending the clan function."

Her smaller hands lingered for a moment before she quietly said, "Thank you for everything, nee-san." Determination flashed through those milky orbs. "I promise you, I'll do my best to change the Hyuuga in your place. That way, no one in our clan will have to sacrifice their happiness again."

Hinata gazed proudly at her, looking at the resolution and dedication that shone through every pore of her younger sister's body.

If it was for her sister's happiness, then every sacrifice was worthwhile.

The Hyuuga clan would change.

XOXOXO

Hinata yawned. Her shift had just ended after a grueling long day. Outside, the sky was already black and she could hear the faint chirping of crickets.

"Good work today, Ayumi-san. Have a good night." The nurse sitting at the desk smiled back tiredly and waved. "Get some sleep. You had a rough first day back."

There were so many who had been injured. Some would never recover. She walked slowly, not really focusing on the road ahead of her. She had been to the hospital so many times in the past. Even now, it was like her legs were on autopilot.

Hinata's eyes glazed over a bit as she thought back to the patients she saw today. Some were still so young. The war had been cruel, taking away lives and dreams.

She prayed that this peace would last. That no more dreams would be taken away by war.

Suddenly, she came to a stop as she noticed the person approaching.

"...Sasuke-kun?" She rushed to him, her eyes narrowed as she took in the cuts around his arm. "What happened?"

"Eheheh. That was my fault." Naruto seemed to pop up from behind Sasuke, his signature foxy grin in place. "Might have pushed poor Sasuke here a bit too hard on our mission."

Sasuke adjusted his torn cape, hiding the cuts and scrapes from view. "It's nothing serious."

Hinata bit her lip, worried. "Let me heal you. I'm not as good as Sakura-chan but I can help you." She stopped. Maybe she was being too forward. He was heading to the hospital after all. Who was she to get in his way?

"That's only if you want. I understand that you might want a bit more of a professional opinion," she finished quietly.

Pitch black onyx eyes looked into her own. She held his gaze, looking for something, any suggestion of what he might be thinking.

"That sounds like a great idea, Hinata!" Naruto laughed loudly as he hit his best friend's shoulder quite roughly, causing the other to shoot him a glare. "Let's go to the hospital together."

"What about you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at the blond, but he just shook his head.

"I've already healed. Sasuke, on the other hand…" Hinata nodded and turned back to the hospital. It was best not to waste any time when treating an injury, no matter how minor.

"Ayumi-san. I'm going to borrow one of the empty rooms to treat Sasuke-kun's injuries. Is that ok?" The pretty blonde nurse seemed surprised to see her again, but at seeing Sasuke's condition, nodded. "Room 105 should be empty."

"Well, I leave Sasuke to you then Hinata." Naruto smiled kindly. "I'll fill out the paperwork while you treat him. I'm warning you though, he can be quite stubborn."

Hinata giggled. As though he was one to talk. Naruto was the most stubborn ninja she knew and she had heard stories of him escaping hospital rooms. Surely, Sasuke couldn't be as bad.

She followed him into the room and watched as he sat on the bed. Looking at him, she saw that he had dark bags under his eyes. She hid a frown. It had only been a week or so that she saw him last. Had he always looked so tired?

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hinata scolded herself mentally. Time to be professional. It was not the time to stand gawking like she was a weak fangirl. Even if the handsome man was her fiancé.

As gently as she could, she undid his cape, wincing when she saw the injuries. His arms were littered with cuts and bruises. She could see that his stomach had been messily wrapped in gauze.

"You're going to need to take your shirt off so I can get a closer look at your injuries."

She could see him tense, just slightly before he bluntly replied, "I have already tended to the injuries there."

This time, Hinata could not suppress her frown. "Please. Now is not the time to be stubborn." She activated her byakugan, scanning him for internal injuries and let out a sigh of relief when she saw there were none.

When he did not make a move to take off his shirt, Hinata couldn't help but shake her head with a laugh. "I won't swarm you like your fans, I promise."

His eyes narrowed, as though he did not appreciate her joke, but slowly, he moved to take his shirt off. She saw him wince just slightly. The injuries were more serious than he made it out to be.

"I'm going to need you to relax," she ordered gently. "This might hurt a bit."

Sending chakra to her hands, she activated her byakugan, scanning for any miniscule injury that might have occured in his muscles. She placed her hands on his middle, trying not to flinch when her hands made contact with his skin. Despite the chakra in her hands, his skin felt so cold to touch. She healed him quietly, neither of them saying a word as her chakra transferred into his injuries.

After a few moments, she pulled away, a bit more satisfied. Taking out fresh gauze, she set to work on rewrapping his injury when Sasuke spoke.

"You do not have to try so hard."

Hinata blinked. She hadn't expected that. Her hands paused in mid air before she went back to removing the old bloody bandages. "I don't quite understand what you mean," she responded back honestly. "I am doing what any other person would do."

She could feel his stare on her face as she worked, but she did not look back at him. She hesitated for a moment, rethinking the words in her head before she softly breathed them into life.

"I am just doing what any wife would do for her husband."

He seemed a bit surprised before he stated, "I do not care for you romantically."

Hinata shook her head, an amused smiling blooming on her face. "I guessed that much already."

 _So why?_ His eyes seemed to question her, despite the words not coming from his lips. _Why are you trying so hard?_

Perhaps it was because she was also just stubborn. Perhaps it was because she just wasn't good at giving up. Hinata looked at his face, taking in his dark bags and pale skin.

"I've finished healing your injuries." She reached into her bag, pulling out a jar of ointment. "If you experience any sore muscles as a result of any remaining injury, please use this ointment. It helps soothe aches and helps with scarring." The scent also was refreshing and always helped her fall asleep, but he didn't need to know that.

He looked at the jar for a moment before turning to examine her face. She waited patiently for him to speak.

"I cannot promise you that I will one day love you or care for you." His eyes seemed to challenge her, to see if she would protest and demand his love and affection, like every other girl that flocked to him.

Instead, Hinata smiled, her eyes crinkling slightly. She thought of her village. She thought of her sister, of her clan, and of fireworks and stars in navy blue night skies.

"I promise I'll keep trying my best."

XOXOXO

"Oh, well this is interesting." Hinata blinked before she turned to the voice in the trees. She watched as Kakashi jumped down from the branches, his one eye showing his smile like always.

"Naruto told me that Sasuke was injured. Thank you for treating his injuries."

Hinata shook her head and smiled faintly. "I was on my way home from the hospital anyways. It was no trouble at all."

Was that all? It seemed like the man had been waiting for her. And what exactly did he mean by, _this is interesting?_

"If you're waiting for Sasuke-kun, he already went home." Hinata explained. "He looked quite tired so I asked Naruto-kun to help escort him home."

"Ah I see." Kakashi laughed. "In that case, I'll escort you home on his behalf."

Hinata felt her cheeks burn slightly, but she tried to brush it off. "I don't want you to go out of your way…"

"It's not out of my way at all. I was on my way back to the Hyuuga compound anyways. I seemed to have forgotten my wallet at the function"

Oh. Of course. As the next hokage, surely he would have attended the clan function to get more familiar with the politics of the clan and to develop relations to promote peace and unity between the many clans in the village.

It wasn't like he was waiting for her or anything. A small part of her felt relieved, even though she didn't quite understand why. She knew where they both stood.

A sudden thought occurred to her and she felt her stomach drop.

 _I hear the elders have been looking for potential husbands for you._

As the heiress of the clan, the elders were looking for powerful husbands to ensure strong genetics. Hopefully they were not looking Kakashi's way. Not only was he much older than her baby sister, but…

The thought of the two together made her uncomfortable. Of course, she knew Kakashi would be a kind husband to her younger sister, but…

She shook the thought out of her head. It was because she did not want her sister to also be trapped in a marriage of convenience, she told herself. That was it.

"I don't usually see you with your hair up," Kakashi commented suddenly. She peeked at him, a bit surprised, but he kept his gaze on the road ahead as they walked.

He didn't say anything more until they reached the compound. "Come on in, I'll help you find your wallet," Hinata said politely. "I'm sure they have realized you forgotten it by now."

"Ah, thank you."

"Hinata!" Hinata turned to find Hanabi waving at her from the front door. She came running over, but stopped when she also saw Kakashi standing by the gate.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're back. Did you forget something?"

Kakashi chuckled, looking a bit embarrassed. "It seems that I have dropped my wallet here during the dinner."

Hanabi nodded and quickly called a servant over. She whispered something to the maid, who bowed and rushed away.

She bowed, her tone professional and smooth. "A servant found your wallet earlier, but we weren't sure who it belonged to. Sorry to make you worry."

A strong feeling of pride ran through Hinata. She had made the right decision. Seeing Hanabi now, she could see that her younger sister would become a better clan leader than she could ever dream to be. She stood with grace and poise, despite only being a young girl of 15. She would make the Hyuuga clan proud.

Scratching his head, Kakashi also bowed his head several times. "No, no. It was entirely my fault. I didn't mean to cause extra trouble for you."

Taking his wallet from the servant, Kakashi smiled and turned back to Hinata.

"Well, it was nice to see you again. Hanabi-chan. Hinata-chan." He walked a few steps away before turning back, his one visible eye sparkling merrily like he knew a secret.

"It sure is beautiful seeing so many stars at night."

Confused, Hanabi frowned slightly. Hinata stared at him silently, puzzled. She glanced at the sky. It was quite cloudy and only a few stars peered through the veil of the soft clouds. What stars was he talking about?

Not saying more, the copy-ninja and future hokage walked away, raising his hand to bid farewell as he left the two sisters behind him, confused.

"Is he always so odd?" Hinata frowned as she turned to scold her sister. "That's not nice to say, Hanabi."

The younger Hyuuga stuck her tongue out and gave an exaggerated sigh. "I don't know how you survive these clan dinners. They were so boring!"

Hinata laughed lightly as she entered their home. "When you become the leader, you can change the dinners so they are more fun."

The elders would surely have a fit though. They were proud of their traditions and formalities. It would take time for change to happen and they both knew it.

Following her to her bedroom, Hanabi undid her bun, allowing her dark tresses to fall freely down her back and frame her face once again.

"Here. Thanks for letting me borrow it." Looking at the comb in her hand, Hanabi suddenly frowned. Looking at her sister's face, Hinata could only wonder what she was thinking.

Hanabi opened her mouth, as though going to say something before she closed it. Looking down at the comb again, she finally spoke. "Who was the person who gave you these combs?"

Hinata felt her heart start to beat. She had been so tired from working at the hospital, she had totally forgotten about the comb in her hair.

"W-why?" Hanabi looked at the comb in her hand and then at the one in Hinata's hair.

"During the dinner, Kakashi-sensei asked me where I had gotten the comb from. I told him that I had borrowed it from you."

Oh.

 _I don't usually see you with your hair up._ Hinata could feel her face start to burn.

He had noticed.

"Hinata?"

 _It sure is beautiful seeing so many stars in the sky._

She had stood right next to Hanabi. They had identical combs in their hair. The pearls in their hair...

 _Oh, well this is interesting._

He knew that she had bought a comb exactly like the one he gave her.

"Hinata?!"

As Hinata felt her face turn completely red, she promised herself:  
She wasn't going to let that man find out anymore embarrassing secrets about herself.

XOXOXOX

The ending is a bit weak, but I'm happy with it. It's 6 in the morning where I am now. It was the best I could do. D:

Review please!


End file.
